YuGiOh! GX: The Dark Rising
by CrystalBoya
Summary: Takes after season 4. Everybody has started with what they wanted. They all go back to DA after a few years again for a reunion. But they will never expect that a evil will come forth to attack the DA again. JxA and thinking for other pairings R&R plz


**Hiya all! This is mine 2nd fic ever made and mine First yu-gi-oh fic. So don't be too harsh with it :P Anyways like all story this will start with a prologue so enjoy the short chappy for now. Will try to get a decent chapter after it.**

**Summary: Takes place after season 4. People were making friends, having fun, saying goodbye's and as last having a reunion again. What kind of new evil will come at DA and can everybody see each other again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor that I will own anything good.

* * *

**

**Prologue

* * *

  
**

The last year is finally over. The Shadow Riders, The Society of Light, Yubel and Darkness. But despite that everything was over. The hero that defeated those evil people wasn't at Duel Academia anymore to celebrate with his friend at the graduation party. He left without saying goodbye but his friends still managed to write a few last words on a piece of paper. But afterwards he was never seen again only by people, who was saying that whenever people were feeling dark because of their deck a strange boy would come out of nowhere like the wind and safe the person from the darkness.

**3 Year later**

"Man it's been 3 year but it felt so much longer… It kinda feels good to be here again."

"You think? Honestly I thought you would go pro by now after all what happened."

"Nah. After what happened. I will only go pro when i defeat _him_. I think. Anyways let's move on."

**Duel Academia**

"Looks like they are going to fulfill their promise right. Cronos?" A bit of a fat man named Samejima spoke while looking at the a group outside the office a bit far from the school.

"YES! Finally it's not so lonely anymore! I get to see the pro's and we are also getting a new teacher! And it was the former Obelisk queen itself!" A man spoke that look like a woman but wore make-up was acting really excited.

"Indeed. I must agree with you about the new teacher were getting. Asuka Tenjouin. She wanted to come back as soon as possible. And I wonder if the other kids will also follow her. We already got Junko and Momoe. If the rest were also here they could show the students how great dueling can be."

"I think I see them!" Cronos shouted and pointing to a group just outside.

**At the Main Gate**

"It feels like we didn't saw each other for a long time!" A teal haired boy spoke.

"That's because we did."

"I agree and we improved our skills and we are also changed in many ways." A tall blue haired boy with a black jacket said.

"Yep that's right! I changed! Hehe." Sho exclaimed.

"Anyways, i don't want to waste to much time here. So let's get going." A boy with a black jacket spoke while being irritated by his Ojama's.

"I wonder if anyone still remember us." The former queen spoke. She had long blond hair and wore a white teacher's uniform. And her question just got answered.

"Marufuji, Tenjouin and Manjoume-saurus!" A boy waved with a dino bandana and a yellow jacket and next to him was a girl running and wore a red jacket and had purple hair.(?)

"Asuka, Sho, Ryo, Fubuki, Jun! How are you all doing!" The girl spoke.

"Everything is going all fine and we were going to the chancellor now. Wanna come?" Asuka spoke.

"Sure! That would be great." Rei spoke. (A/N: is her surname the same?)

"Count me in!" Tyranno Kenzan said.

And the group went together to the chancellor.

**Chancellor's room**

"Well, well. Looks who's here our great students who helped saving the world a few times." Samejima spoke and wanted to say something but got interrupted by Cronos.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Cronos yelled and went to hug anybody and the person was the one and only Jun

"What the!? Get the HELL OFF ME!! DAMNIT!" Jun screamed.

"Aw c'mon Jun let Cronos do what he wants to do." 2 girls said while walking in the office. 1 had black/gray hair and the other had brown hair.

"ASUKA!" The 2 girls screamed and hugged Asuka. "WE MISSED YOU!!! Why didn't come earlier!"

"Junko… Momoe… can you get off me now? It's… kinda hard.. to breath."

"Ah! Sorry Asuka! But we were so glad to see you again! And not to mention you're going to stay with us this time! Yay!" Momoe and Junko said in unison.

"Ahem anyways feel free to roam through the Academia. Cronos and I still need a few business to do but we when were done we will call you back here or find you for a little chat."

"We do? But I tho-" Before Cronos could finish his sentence Samejima looking at Cronos with a 'not yet' look. "Fine"

**At the Main Gate**

"So… how about we go to the Osirus dorm?" Asuka spoke. "We could tell all about what happened and remember the good memories of the past."

The rest of the group agreed with Asuka's idea

So they all went to the Osirus dorm. The place where it all started by a certain boy. Little did they know that they were being followed.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

  
**

**Looks like this is the end of the prologue. It doesn't seem very well to me. Anyways I hope I can get mine next chapter done tomorrow. Enjoy your life**

**See you**

**CrystalBoya**


End file.
